The Last Best Hope
| author = Una McCormack | editor = | publisher = Gallery Books | format = Hardback | published = | pages = | ISBN = | date = late 2381–2385 | stardate = }} The Last Best Hope is the first original novel for the television series , written by Una McCormack. It was published in February 2020. Description :A thrilling novel leading into the new CBS series, Una McCormack's ''The Last Best Hope introduces you to brand new characters featured in the life of beloved Star Trek captain Jean-Luc Picard—widely considered to be one of the most popular and recognizable characters in all of science fiction.'' References Characters :Durnyam Bekri • Victor Bordson • Kirsten Clancy • Beverly Crusher • Elnor • Crystal Gbowee • Graish • Haig • Delike Hurer • Inkyne • Agnes Jurati • Shriv th'Kaothreq • Vianu Kaul • Sisra Koas • Koli Jocan • Kurrem • Geordi La Forge • Estella Mackenzie • Bruce Maddox • Marshall • Miller • Molula • Raffi Musiker • Number One (dog) • Nurius • Jean-Luc Picard • Olivia Quest • Elena Richter • Amal Safadi • Shai • Spock • Sulde • Suvim • Tajuth • Telak • Thebi • T'sath • Vhokti • Nokim Vritet • Xotis • Zani Jesus Christ • Danny • Data • Jadzia Dax • Laris • Menima • Jex Pechey • William T. Riker • T'Kautunn • Deanna Troi • Worf • Zhaban Starships and vehicles : • • ( ) Locations :Cambridge • Earth • Ectis II • Estelen • France • Inxtis • Kindiba • La Barre • Mars • Nimbus III • Okinawa • Paris • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • San Francisco • Sordsol Township • Starfleet Command • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • • Vejuro • Vulmab District Alaris IV • Andor • Arnath IV • Bajor • Cardassia Prime • Delta IV • Dondut • Dorrax • Hell • Insitor V • Intassa • Lukol II • Qo'noS • Rankath • Sithu • Soukara • Starbase 32 • Starbase 192 • Tavaris IV • Tellar • Torrassa • Volisa • Vulcan (planet) Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Dorraxian • Human • Intassa native • Romulan • Trill • Vulcan Cardassian • Klingon States and organizations :Daystrom Institute • Federation Council • Institute of Astronomy • Qowat Milat • Romulan Astrophysical Academy • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Dominion Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • commander • commander-in-chief • councilor • director • farm manager • refugee • terraformer Science and classification :A500 • asteroid • day • disease • energy • galaxy • heart • lifeform • matter • measurement • month • moon • plague • planet • quadrant • space • star • technology • time • universe • weapon • week • year Lifeforms :androgyne • cat • dinosaur • felinoid • humanoid Materials and substances :atmosphere • light • milk Technology and weapons :circuitry • machine • starship • transporter pad • universal translator Other references :admiral's log • angel • Battle of Alaia • café • city • clothing • coffee • Dominion War • election • god • government • homeworld • language • military • northerner • Occupation of Bajor • Peldorjoi • rank • science • secession • spaceport • title • tok'tzat • town hall • toy • uniform Appendices Related media * Star Trek: The Next Generation * }} Images last Best Hope.jpg|Cover image. jlpLBH.jpg|Picard. Connections Timeline External link * category:pIC novels